


A SHATTERED SOUL

by STAILS565



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WRITTEN IN BOTH ENGLAND & AMERICA'S POV: The Revolutionary War has started, what is going on in both the nations head, are they regretting or willingly to fight each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A SHATTERED SOUL

**Author's Note:**

> A Fic of the fandom Hetalia, angst again.

ENGLAND'S POV:   
' England', The voice of the British soldier came, I turn, I was drinking tea.  
I Reply, " What happen?"  
" America has declare Their independence", The Soldier said, my eyes went wide, I let go of the tea cup which shattered to the floor. America, the boy I raised, declared his independence?  
I stammered", It...It can't be".  
" Their planning to signed the Declaration Of Independence, to show that they broke away from England, broke all ties to it", The Soldier said, I stood up fast, I still cloudn't believe it, I just couldn't.   
I said," Prepare for War captain".  
" Yes, sir", The soldier said, and leaves.  
I said to myself", Oh America, why? damn it". I hit the wall, the force of the punch made my fist bleed, and I let out tears, I had to fight america, even if it kills me inside.

AMERICA'S POV:  
we just declare our independence , and it felt good, but now, the Revolutionary War is about to start I can feel it. England, I'm gonna show you, I'm not a child anymore.show you I can stand up for myself.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS are honored ^-^


End file.
